The Terrifying Return of Nurse Minako Aino!
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: After a battle, most of the Sailor Senshi have been stricken by illness. Never fear! Nurse Minako has returned to help! Will she kill her friends with kindness, or will a lesson in responsibility stick?
1. Chapter 1

**The Terrifying Return of Nurse Minako Aino!**

AN: Remember that really goofy episode from the R season where everyone but Minako got the flu and she tried to help everyone, and ended up making a huge mess? I saw it again recently after purchasing the subtitled, uncut, episodes and thought, hey, let's do a sequel! This time around we'll add some of the Outer Senshi, and a small lesson in responsibility to boot.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, and I take no responsibility for anyone loosing their sanity from reading this.

This is dedicated to the memory of my Grandmother, Mary. I'm sure she would have liked this.

**Chapter One. The Lurker at the Threshold. **

'_**Never invite in that which lurks at the threshold.' **_HP Lovecraft.

It was the middle of January in Tokyo, and it was absolutely freezing.

While it wasn't unusual for people to catch colds in this kind of weather, it was unusual for most of the Sailor Senshi to catch colds at the same time.

The circumstances were unusual to say the least. They had confronted a yoma in the industrial section of Tokyo, and after the usual speeches, threats, and blows were exchanged, it was destroyed. But not before spraying them with some odd chemical it shot from its mouth.

Ami analyzed the substance, and assured everyone that it wasn't fatal, but it would probably make everyone sick for a while. True to her word, it did.

Well, not everyone. Michiru and Haruka weren't in Tokyo at the time, because they were on a three-day concert appearance in Okinawa. Minako was there, but she had just recovered from a bout of the flu and appeared to be immune.

Everyone was at home recovering slowly. They all had the same symptoms, high fever, sinus congestion, nagging cough, sore throat, etc. In short they all felt like shit, and while they weren't going to die anytime soon, they sure wished they would so they could get it over with.

Unfortunately, this flu bug turned out to be contagious, as Usagi found out when her family got ill as well. Ami's mom was also a bit under the weather, while Setsuna told Haruka and Michiru to stay where they were for the time being, while she and Hotaru stayed at home to recover.

_Hikawa Jinja (Shrine)- Hino Residence._

Rei was lying in bed, trying to sleep, when the phone rang. She opened one eye and glared at the offending instrument. After 4 rings, she decided to let it have its way with her and she picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly.

"Rei, is that you?" A voice that vaguely sounded like Makoto's, only hoarse asked.

"Yeah, its me Makato. How are you?" Rei asked.

"I feel like hell thanks. You?"

"Same here."

"Great. Listen, I called to warn you about something." Makato said.

"Like what? There's a flu bug going around? I think I already noticed that, thanks." Rei muttered sarcastically.

"No, this is worse, trust me." Makoto stated.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Rei was getting irritated now.

Suddenly there was a loud crash from down the hallway and the sound of wind gusting through the house. Then there was a series of muffled cursing, followed by a door slamming. Then a familiar, high-pitched voice called out; "RREEII!"

"That." Makoto said simply and hung up.

Rei quickly hung up the phone and pulled the covers over her head. No. No. No. No. She thought. This can't be happening, not again. Once in a lifetime was bad enough. Rei willed herself to stop breathing.

The door to her room slid open, and Minako stood there framed in the doorway. "Never fear! Nurse Minako Aino has returned to help you get better!" She was wearing a nurse's white uniform, complete with hat, under her overcoat. She also had a large bag with her.

Rei bit her tongue to keep from replying. _Why me?_ She thought. She tried to do a good impression of a corpse.

Minako pulled the covers off her head. "Hello, sleepyhead, and how are you feeling today?" She asked in a way to cheerful voice. Rei blinked rapidly at the sudden brightness and focused on the sight of her tormentor.

"Fine. Never better. You?" Rei croaked.

"Oh, my goodness, you sound terrible! Well don't worry, Nurse Minako is here to make you all better!" Minako started to fuss around Rei like a mother hen, fluffing her pillows, having her sit up straight, tucking her in, etc. Soon Rei was actually comfortable, much to her amazement. _Maybe she learned something after the last time. _Rei thought.

Minako then produced a few objects from her bag. One was a medical kit, and a large thermos flask with something in it.

"Um, what's in the container?" Rei asked nervously, pointing at the container.

"Oh, that's some of my Mom's homemade soup. She made it especially for you guys. I'll go and heat some up in the microwave for you, and I'll be right back. Don't run off now!" Minako skipped out of the room with the flask and went down to the kitchen singing happily.

_Maybe this won't be like the last time after all. _Rei thought as she leaned back on her pillows. Minako's Mom was a good cook, and for once Minako's heart and her head seemed to both be in the right place.

There was a loud crash from the kitchen. More muffled curses were heard, followed by a cheery 'Sorry about that!' from Minako. Rei sighed and closed her eyes. _Spoke to soon._

More clattering and banging could be heard from the kitchen, and then there was an eerie silence followed by a bell sounding.

Soon, Minako returned carrying a tray with a bowl, spoon, a glass of milk, and a few slices of bread.

"That smells really good, Minako." Rei smiled as Minako set the tray down. The soup was a chicken noodle and vegetable combination, and to Rei's eyes it looked as delicious as it smelled. She smiled warmly to her friend. "Thank you Minako."

Minako grinned and flashed her trademarked 'V' for victory sign as she went over to Rei's CD player and started looking through her collection.

Rei was taking her first spoonful as Minako added, "By the way I put in a few extra spices for some flavour. Just to give it an extra kick." She smiled sweetly and went back to fussing with the CD player.

She took her first spoonful, and the burning sensation hit her instantly. It felt as though molten lava had been poured down her throat. Rei's face went completely red as she sweated completely through her bedclothes and sweater.

"Hot!" Rei shouted as she grabbed the glass of milk and drank it all in one shot. She felt her insides cooling down as the cool liquid put out the fire inside her. She leaned back and closed her eyes and willed herself to relax. _I will not lose it like last time. I will not loose it like last time. _She chanted to herself as her temper rose with her temperature.

This was when Minako figured out how to turn the CD player on again, at full volume. Again.

Rei almost jumped out of her bed, but was restrained by the blankets wrapped around her lower body. Minako turned the volume down below the pain threshold and turned to face her friend with a sheepish grin. Rei's blood was starting to boil. Again.

"Oops, sorry. Oh, you poor thing, you're running a fever! Let me get this tray out of here and I'll find some ice to put on your forehead." Minako grabbed the tray from Rei's unresisting fingers, not noticing Rei's 'my top is about to blow' expression.

Minako started to move away from the irritated Fire Senshi's bed with the tray. She got several steps away, when she stepped on something, which caused her to fall backwards with a shriek and launch the tray over her head. The hot soup hit Rei directly in the chest.

"AAAAAIIIIEEEEE!" Rei screamed as she frantically jumped out of bed and tore off her fleece sweater. She threw the garment across the room and stared down at her tormentor with a murderous expression.

"Ah, I'm sorry?" Minako smiled at her homicidal charge as she stood awkwardly to her feet. Rei closed her eyes and started slowly counting backwards from 100.

"Look, you just change and get back into bed, and I'll clean up. After that I'll bring you some more soup, ok?" Minako grinned nervously. Rei's eyes snapped open, and Minako took a step back.

"Get out." Rei growled.

"Ok, maybe just some toast then?" Minako nervously took another step backwards as Rei advanced on her, fists clenched, eyes blazing.

"**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"** Rei screamed shrilly. She started grabbing Minako's things and stuffing them in the bag as Minako started crying and getting her overcoat on.

Rei shoved Minako out the door and threw her bag at her feet. "I never want to see you again, you psycho!" Rei shouted and slammed the door in her face.

Crying loudly, Minako grabbed her bag and ran down the steps of the shrine as fast as her legs would carry her.

_The Tuskino residence, several minutes later._

"I really didn't mean to scream at her Usagi, but that soup was hot!" Rei explained, via telephone.

Usagi sighed. This was the third call she had gotten about Minako in the last few hours. If she ran true to form like last time she would be at her house any moment now. Luna sat quietly beside her with a concerned expression.

Both Ami and Makoto had phoned earlier to tell her that Hurricane Minako had blown through both of their apartments leaving devastation in her wake. All three of them had gotten angry with Minako, but were sincerely apologetic.

"Tell Minako that I'm really sorry, and that she's welcome at my home anytime, okay Usa?" Rei said. Usagi could tell that she was crying.

"Okay, Rei. I'll tell her when she gets here. I figure that'll be any minute now."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Ikuko answered the door, and Usagi could hear voices from downstairs.

"Usagi, Minako's here to see you!" Ikuko called from downstairs.

"I've got to go Rei, she's here. Go back to bed and we'll talk later. Be well." Usagi said.

"Ok, talk to you later Usa. Bye." Rei hung up. Usagi replaced the receiver and lay back on her pillows. She braced herself for what was coming.

Soon there was a knock on her door. "It's open." Usagi called.

The door flew open and a near-hysterical Minako burst in. "They all hate me!" She cried as she collapsed to her knees beside Usagi's bed, put her head in her lap, and began sobbing loudly.

Ikuko shrugged and said, "I'll make some tea." She left and closed the door behind her.

Usagi smiled warmly as she placed a hand on Minako's head. "Calm down, Minako, please. Rei, Makoto, and Ami don't hate you. They all just phoned me to tell me that they were sorry for yelling at you. They all still love you."

"Do you still love me Usa?" Minako sniffed, looking up at Usagi with tear filled eyes.

"Of course I do. I'm your friend, and always will be." Usagi replied. Minako wailed loudly as she threw her arms around her surprised friend. Usagi smiled and hugged her as well.

Luna chimed in. "Your heart's in the right place, but your approach needs a bit of work."

"I know, I know. I'm a clumsy oaf. I try to do the right thing when my friends need me, and I end up getting them mad at me." Minako sniffed and rested her head on Usagi's lap again.

"Just rest for a few minutes and then give them each a call. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that you're ok." Usagi said as she patted Minako's head.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked, her eyes pleading.

"I'm sure." Usagi smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Minako smiled and laid her head back down. Luna began rubbing against her and purring in a soothing way.

"By the way, where's Artemis?" Luna asked.

"He's at home. He caught the same cold you guys did and Mom's looking after him." Minako murmured softly.

Just then, Usagi's communicator beeped. She frowned slightly and answered it. Setsuna's face appeared on the screen. She was smiling, but she looked worn and frazzled as well.

"Hello, Setsuna. How are you?" Usagi asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired, but I'm fine. I need to ask you something, have you seen Minako? She hasn't been answering her communicator." Setsuna stated.

"Yeah, she's right here. I'll ask her." Usagi repeated what Setsuna had said to Minako, who was almost dozing.

"Oh, my communicator. I kind of had an accident at Ami's and I left it at her place for her to repair it. She should have it fixed soon." Minako replied.

Usagi wondered what kind of accident she had, because the communicators were designed to take a lot of damage short of being shot with a large calibre handgun. At least that's what Artemis had said anyway. She shrugged.

"Here, Setsuna wants to talk to you." Usagi said, handing the device to Minako.

"Hello Setsuna." Minako smiled at the Time Guardian.

"Hello Minako. I need a bit of a favour from you. Could you come to my house as soon as possible, please?" Setsuna asked.

Minako brightened up quickly. "Sure! I can get there fairly soon. What do you need?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Come as soon as you can, okay?" Setsuna smiled warmly.

"I will! I, Minako Aino, the Goddess of Love, will not let you down!" She kissed the screen as she handed back Usagi's communicator, hugged and kissed both her and Luna, and ran out of the room. She nearly flattened Ikuko on her way out the door, but not before hugging her and taking a few biscuits off the tray she was holding.

"Are you sure you realize what you are in for Setsuna?" Usagi asked while cleaning the lipstick off the screen with a tissue.

"Oh, I'm sure I can handle Minako. I've handled worse things in my time." Setsuna replied. Then sneezed.

"Bless you. Well, if you say so. Feel better, and give Hotaru a hug for me. Bye." Usagi smiled.

"I will. I hope you feel better soon as well. Bye." Setsuna sneezed again and signed off.

Usagi made a show of putting the phone down as Ikuko came in to the room with a tray with some tea and biscuits. She poured two cups, handed her daughter one, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Your friends are really strange sometimes." Ikuko remarked.

"Tell me about it." Usagi muttered as she sipped her tea.

_The residence of Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka one hour later._

Setsuna paced around the living room waiting anxiously for Minako to arrive. Finally the doorbell rang and Setsuna found a slightly cold, but excited, Minako on the doorstep.

"There's no need to fear! Nurse Minako, the Goddess of Love, is here!" Minako said with a flourish.

Setsuna smiled warmly and invited her in out of the cold. After hanging up Minako's coat and exchanging the usual pleasantries they sat down in the living room.

Setsuna looked tired to put it mildly. As she told Minako, she had been busy taking care of the severely ill Hotaru for the last day or so, and hadn't gotten much sleep. She didn't want her roommates, Haruka and Michiru, to get ill as well, so she asked them to stay where they were for the time being. Which lead her to her current dilemma.

"I've been putting off my duties of monitoring the time stream because of Hotaru, but I can't put them off much longer. Since I asked Michiru and Haruka to stay put, you are the only other person who isn't sick. So I was wondering…" Setsuna began.

"…You were wondering if I could look after Hotaru while you go do, whatever it is you do, at the Time Gate. Of course I will! Nurse Minako is at your service!" She grinned.

Setsuna smiled and embraced her friend. "Thank you, Minako. I really appreciate this."

"It's not a problem. I'm glad to be of service." Minako replied.

They went upstairs to Hotaru's room and peered in. The youngest Senshi was sleeping fitfully, her tiny face and body drenched with perspiration. Her blankets were all over the place, testifying to her restless slumber.

"Oh you poor thing let me help you." Minako said softly as she rushed into the room with a concerned expression on her face. Within minutes, she had Hotaru tucked back neatly in her bed, and was sitting beside her with a wet facecloth on the child's forehead and a large bowl of ice water beside her.

Hotaru's eyes fluttered open. "Setsuna-mama?" she asked weakly.

"I'm here, my little princess. And Minako is here as well. She's going to take care of you for a little while, while I go and rest myself." Setsuna bent down and kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"Thank you Minako." Hotaru smiled.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'll take good care of you, I promise you. Rest now." Minako gave her a kiss, and Hotaru drifted back to sleep with a smile on her face.

"I'll see you in a few hours then." Setsuna said.

"Okay, have fun, and I hope you feel better." Minako replied as she took one of Hotaru's hands in hers.

"Thank you again, Minako. Rest well, little firefly." Setsuna quietly left the room, closing the door behind her.

She went back to her room and transformed into Sailor Pluto. Then she pressed a button on her communicator. Michiru's face appeared on the screen.

"How's our little girl doing?" She asked.

"She's sleeping now. Minako's with her as we speak. I'm sure she'll be ok." Setsuna replied.

Haruka's face appeared beside Michiru. "Are you sure this was such a good idea? Minako can be a bit of a ditz at times."

"I'm sure she'll do well. Usagi did say that Minako was the most mature out of all of the Inner Senshi. Just give her a chance." Setsuna replied.

"Well, seeing as she's the only one who isn't ill, besides us, I guess we haven't got a choice in the matter." Haruka stated.

"Oh Haruka, try to be a bit more optimistic. Setsuna has faith in her, and so do I. Anyway, we'll be home tomorrow so Minako can handle Hotaru until then. Good night, Sets." Michiru said.

"Yeah, have fun at the Time Gates." Haruka added.

"Good night my friends." Setsuna signed off. She then picked up her time staff and opened the portal to the Time Gate.

"Be well my daughter, and good luck Minako." Setsuna said softly before stepping through. The portal shut behind her and the house was silent once more.

TBC.

AN: The comment about Minako being the most mature of the Inner Senshi came from the episode where Minako revealed and confronted her past as Sailor V. It was never dubbed into English, but it appears in the first season DVD set, a good investment for fans of the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Terrifying Return of Nurse Minako Aino. Pt 2.**

**Chapter 2: Great Responsibility. **

"_**With great power comes great responsibility." Ben Parker.**_

Minako heard the noise of the time portal open and close from downstairs, and she realized that she was alone in her friend's huge home. Alone, except for her sleeping charge, Hotaru, that is.

Hotaru was sleeping peacefully now, she saw. She used this opportunity to go and change out of her nurse's costume. It had seemed so cute at the time, but given the weather, and other factors, it was just silly now.

Five minutes later she emerged from a nearby washroom in an orange sweater and blue jeans. She put a pair of heavy socks on and put the nurses uniform back in her bag. She then stood up and took a look around Hotaru's room.

Her room, Minako noticed, was a bit larger than her own room at home. Several bookcases lined the walls. A lot of the books were about history, Hotaru's favourite subject. There were some manga books as well as a handful of mystery novels by Agatha Christie and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. There were even a few romance novels as well. All of them appeared to be well thumbed.

Minako chuckled to herself. _She's growing up quickly._ She thought.

She also noticed a portable stereo and a modest CD collection. Minako pawed through it, almost expecting some odd music, given the fact that Hotaru dressed like what the Americans would call a 'gothic chick', but her music was mostly some of the newer trendy music that the average 14 year old would listen to. There were a few other odd CDs in there as well. A couple of albums that Minako had given to her for her last birthday by an artist named Chris De Burgh, that Minako liked after first hearing his music in England, years ago.

_God, she only turned 14 a few weeks ago. _Minako realized with a start. She shrugged and kept looking through the CDs. There were a few Anime soundtracks, and, not surprisingly, a few CDs by Michiru. All of them were personally autographed as well. _To my beloved daughter Hotaru, love always. Michiru-mama. _Minako smiled at this, and, making sure the volume was low this time, placed the CD into the player and turned it on. She brought the volume up slowly, and soon quiet violin music filled the room.

Minako looked over at Hotaru's desk. There was a schoolbook opened to some of her homework that she was in the middle of when she fell ill. There were several pictures as well. One was a smaller version of the family portrait of Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna that hung in their living room. The next was Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna, each showing the promise rings they had bought when they promised to raise Hotaru as their daughter.

The next photo was of Hotaru, along with herself, Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto. All of them wore swimsuits. Minako smiled as she remembered when and where this photo was taken. A year or so after Setsuna and the others had adopted Hotaru they decided to take her to a beach resort for a vacation, and asked Minako and the others to join them. The photo was the unofficial 'Welcome to the Team' photo as Rei called it. The 'official' one, which depicted them in their Senshi outfits, was, hopefully, kept in a safe place.

Another photo was of her father, Professor Tomoe and a woman who looked like an older version of Hotaru, her Mother presumably. Minako winced and put the picture down with a sad expression.

The room was decorated with several posters of popular rock bands, from Japan and from other countries as well. There was one of Michiru's official tour posters with her and Haruka, and one of Haruka's racing posters. Both were autographed as well.

Several antique lamps were spread around the room, a holdover from the years she lived with her Father after her Mother died. Minako understood some of the reasons why Hotaru bought these lamps, but it made her sad thinking about it.

Hotaru started stirring a bit, interrupting Minako's reverie. She had started perspiring heavily again, and Minako was by her side in a flash. Soon she had a cold facecloth pressed to the younger Senshi's forehead.

"Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru called out weakly.

"Setsuna isn't here sweetie. It's me, Minako. Don't worry I'll take care of you, I promise you." Minako smiled reassuringly at the young girl.

"Don't leave me Minako." Hotaru pleaded.

"I won't Hotaru." Minako promised.

Hotaru drifted off to sleep again. Minako looked down at her sadly. _She has suffered so much in such a short period of time. Why does it have to be this way? Why?_ Minako started weeping at the injustice of it all.

After awhile Hotaru was sleeping soundly again, so Minako quietly went down to the kitchen and made a few sandwiches. A few of them she kept for herself, and a few she wrapped up and kept for Hotaru in the hopes that at some point she would wake up and be hungry. She still had plenty of her Mom's soup left maybe she'd like that, as long as she didn't add any spice to it. The thought buoyed Minako's spirits as she grabbed a few sodas and quietly made her way back to Hotaru's room.

Hotaru was still asleep thankfully as Minako came back into the room. She sat down at Hotaru's desk and ate her sandwiches while keeping an eye on her charge. She finished and tided up as best she could before resuming her place beside Hotaru's bed. She grabbed one of Hotaru's romance novels on the way back, and started to flip through it while watching her charge.

Minako had dozed off a bit when Hotaru's voice cut in. "Minako?"

She awoke with a start and dropped the book. She looked down at Hotaru who was looking at her with a slight smile. She wasn't sweating as badly as she had been, but she was a mess.

"I'm sorry Hotaru. What do you need?" Minako asked gently.

"I need to go to the washroom, and a drink of water." Hotaru replied.

Minako smiled. "Of course." She helped Hotaru go into the washroom. While she was in there, Minako changed the sweat-soaked sheets on her bed. After Hotaru announced that she was ready, Minako gave her a fresh set of pyjamas to put on, helped her change, and then helped her back into bed.

"Thank you Nurse Minako." Hotaru said with a slight giggle. She was feeling a lot better.

"You're welcome Hotaru." Minako grinned back as she looked at the clock. It was only 0130 A.M.

"Could you sing a song for me Minako, please?" Hotaru asked as she took a sip of water.

"Sure. Any requests?" Minako was a great singer and had dreams of being a famous pop idol one day.

"Just a simple lullaby." Hotaru replied. "Michiru-mama likes to sing them to me when I have trouble sleeping."

"What about Setsuna or Haruka?" Minako asked.

Hotaru made a face. "Haruka-papa doesn't know any, and neither she or Setsuna-mama could carry a tune to save their lives. Don't tell them I said that." Hotaru giggled again.

Minako laughed as well. "I promise I won't tell. A lullaby, eh? Hmm, let me think here. Ah." Minako took a deep breath and her voice soon filled the room.

Goodnight, my Angel

Time to close your eyes

And save these questions for another day

I think I know what you've been asking me

I think you know what I've been trying to say

I promised I would never leave you

And you should always know

Wherever you may go

No matter where you are

I never will be far away

Goodnight my angel

Now it's time to sleep

And still so many things I want to say

Remember all the songs you sang for me

When we went sailing on an emerald bay

And like a boat out on the ocean

I'm rocking you to sleep

The water's dark

And deep inside this ancient heart

You'll always be a part of me

Goodnight my angel

Now it's time to dream

And dream how wonderful your life will be

Someday your child may cry

And if you sing this lullaby

Then in your heart

There will always be a part of me

Someday we'll all be gone

But lullabies' go on and on…

They never die

That's how you

And I

Will be.

Hotaru was fast asleep by the third verse but Minako had kept singing anyway. She smiled at her young friend and kissed her gently on the cheek.

"Sleep well Hotaru. Pleasant dreams." Minako smiled and went back to her reading. Soon she was fast asleep as well.

The morning sunlight was peering into the house when Michiru and Haruka pulled up into the driveway. Setsuna, who had returned at around 0400, greeted them at the door.

After exchanging hugs and bringing in the luggage, Michiru asked the question that had been on her mind throughout the trip. "How is Hotaru?"

"Come and see for yourself." Setsuna replied quietly. She had gotten a decent nights rest at the time gate after she was finished monitoring the time stream, and made sure that she returned home only a few hours after she left.

The three of them crept quietly up the stairs to Hotaru's room. Opening the door, they were greeted by a sight, which made them all smile warmly.

Hotaru was sound asleep in her bed, clutching Minako's hand. Minako was sleeping in a chair beside her bed with a book lying open at her feet.

Haruka quickly crept back downstairs and came back with her Polaroid Instant Camera.

The sound of the camera woke both Minako and Hotaru up with a start.

"Huh? What? Oh! Hi guys! I'm sorry I dozed off." Minako looked sheepishly at the three grinning parents.

"Setsuna-mama, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama! You're home!" Hotaru sat up straight and opened her arms wide as each of her parents came up and hugged their daughter.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Haruka asked.

"A lot better now, especially that you're home. And I owe it all to Nurse Minako here." She grinned as Minako came over and hugged her.

"We can't thank you enough for what you did for Hotaru." Michiru said as she and Minako embraced.

"It was my pleasure. Anything you need, just call on the Goddess of Love, Minako Aino!" She grinned and flashed her trademark 'V' for victory sign. Everyone laughed.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'm starving! What say we all go down to the kitchen and celebrate with a good breakfast!" Setsuna said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Hotaru got out of bed and reached for her robe. She was still a bit weak and she nearly fell over. Minako caught her before she fell.

"Thank you again, Nurse Minako." Hotaru grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"All part of the service, kiddo." Minako grinned back. Everyone laughed again as Haruka picked Hotaru up and carried her downstairs where they all enjoyed a good hearty breakfast together.

_Epilogue, one week later, the residence of Minako Aino._

"Ah-choo!" Minako sneezed for what was the billionth time that day. She sighed and leaned back in her bed.

_It figures. _She thought. _Just like the last time, I end up catching a cold, and I just got over one! Life sucks! _She grumbled and sneezed again. _And it was warming up outside as well!_

She heard the doorbell ring downstairs, and her Mom answered it. She heard a few voices, followed by two pairs of feet coming up the stairs.

Minako's Mom knocked on her door. "Minako? One of your friends is here to see you."

"Come in." Minako croaked in a hoarse voice.

She expected Usagi to come bouncing in, complete with medical bag and Nurse's outfit, but to her surprise and delight, Hotaru walked in. She wasn't wearing a nurse's uniform either, just a purple fleece pullover, black turtleneck, and black pants.

"Hotaru! What brings you here?" Minako asked in surprise.

"Michiru-mama found out that you were ill from Usagi, and they both thought it was a great idea for me to come over and help you get better like you did for me." Hotaru smiled and put her backpack down and sat in the chair beside Minako's bed.

"This is so nice of you Hotaru, thank you." Minako smiled and took Hotaru's hand.

"You're welcome. I want to be a Nurse myself when I grow up, and what better way to practice than to take care of one of my closest friends. Especially the one who has helped to inspire me so much." Hotaru said.

Minako looked at the young girl in surprise. Then with her eyes full of tears, Minako reached over and embraced Hotaru. The young would be nurse, returned the embrace. Then the two friends sat there and talked well into the night.

The End.

AN: The song, Lullaby (Goodnight My Angel), was written by Billy Joel and was from his album River of Dreams (1993, Sony Music). He wrote it for his daughter originally. It was the only lullaby I could think of at the spur of the moment that I knew I had the lyrics to.


End file.
